


Control

by Lacertae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Karkat/Dave*</p>
<p>Karkat sits on the bed, completely still, and waits.</p>
<p>He looks at Dave, who’s standing in front of him, quietly fidgeting, and smiles at him; he’s been shifting and shuffling around for a full minute under the troll’s scrutiny, unable to move or cover himself from Karkat’s eyes, and just the fact that he’s there and he can’t hide from his lover’s eyes makes him flustered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> I found a comment by someone i follow on my dash regarding a dom/sub davekat where there's praise and sweetness and i was inspired to write this. It should have been shorter but alas... ^^ i hope you will like!

Karkat sits on the bed, completely still, and waits.

He looks at Dave, who’s standing in front of him, quietly fidgeting, and smiles at him; he’s been shifting and shuffling around for a full minute under the troll’s scrutiny, unable to move or cover himself from Karkat’s eyes, and just the fact that he’s there and he can’t hide from his lover’s eyes makes him flustered.

He’s completely naked, and his shades are neatly folded on a nearby table, where he can’t reach –the distance feels like they’re on the other side of the world, and yet he could just take two steps and he’d have them in his hands… but of course Karkat has been stern about it.

Dave would never go against his orders.

So he stays still, arms linked behind his back, fingers intertwining as he lets the troll look him up and down.

He can feel his cheeks turn hot, but the room is dark enough that even Karkat’s sensitive eyes will not be able to catch him blushing, unless this situation goes on far too long. Dave feels his heart fluttering wildly in his chest, and he can feel it pulse in his fingers too, and chides himself.

He shouldn’t feel so flustered, Karkat is just looking at him, he’s not even touching him, or speaking… but no –his eyes are intense and focused, so dark that Dave feels like he’d get lost if he looks at them. He’s almost glad Karkat is looking at his body instead of his face…

As if summoned by his thoughts, Karkat looks up, and his gaze meets Dave’s one.

Dave feels the full intensity and desire the troll is conveying wash over his body, and he feels shivers run down his back.

Karkat is poised and relaxed, but his stare is feral –like he’s planning to eat all of Dave’s body, and the thought rushes into Dave’s brain, a promise of what’s to come, and he feels himself react already.

He parts his lips and licks them, mouth dry, and shivers again.

Karkat smiles again, and nods slightly, encouraging him to move. It is all Dave needs; he steps forwards, still keeping his arms behind his back, and moves onto the bed on his knees.

It’s hard to move when he can’t balance himself with his hands, but he’s not a stranger to this, so he slides until he’s standing above Karkat.

It takes him a moment to realise he’s almost panting, the force of his blushing already making him feel far too hot.

Karkat’s throat clicks and purrs at him, soothing him and guiding him as he follows the wordless prompt, and he presses his naked body against Karkat’s clothed one, feeling Karkat’s hot breath against his neck as he arches up, settling on his lap.

“You look gorgeous,” Karkat murmurs against his skin.

Dave can feel his teeth just behind his lips as Karkat speaks, and shudders at the phantom memory of the troll biting down on his neck.

He’s not allowed to speak, but the compliment, spoken in such a low, breathy voice, is more honest that he can take, and he blushes even deeper.

“For a moment I wanted you to kneel in front of the bed, so I could kiss you,” Karkat continued in the same tone. “Rub my hands through your hair, down your neck…” Dave exhales softly, shivering against Karkat’s body, “but you’d be still too far from me,” his hands move to Dave’s hips, holding him still, thumbs making slow circles on his skin.

Dave nuzzles Karkat’s hair, and the troll purrs again. With a soft smile, Dave kisses a pattern from his forehead down to his nose and cheeks, directed by the clicking sounds coming from his lover.

He wants to taste Karkat’s lips –the desire burns inside him like a fire– but when he gets too close, a growl puts him back to his place, and the hands on his hips still in warning.

He’s not allowed to kiss Karkat there –only Karkat can initiate that gesture. Dave pauses and draws back, feeling scolded and chastised by the growling sounds, and Karkat watches as he avoids looking into his eyes.

Instead of talking, Karkat guides him to his head; he doesn’t need to push too hard –Dave follows easily, lips latching with the base of his horns, and Karkat’s growling stops as he relaxes on the bed again.

He returns to caressing Dave’s hips, fingers sliding towards his back to massage his muscles, and he can feel Dave’s frame shake as he attempts not to laugh at the ticklish feeling.

Dave concentrates on Karkat’s horns, pressing open-mouthed kisses at the base, tongue sliding languidly over the keratin, gently licking the whole length.

Karkat’s sounds increase in volume as he breathes out a soft encouragement, eyes fluttering close for a moment as he feels his body thrum with warmth and desire.

Horns aren’t one of Karkat’s pleasure points, but Dave knows where to lick and suck, and the base was always more sensitive than the rest, enough to make him react to the pleasure.

Karkat’s bulge unsheathes inside his pants, wriggling slightly against the coarse fabric, and the troll groans deep in his throat, bucking up slightly against Dave.

He can feel Dave is getting hard simply at hearing him moan, so he murmurs another soft, heartfelt praise into his ear, satisfied when he feels Dave’s length harden against his thigh.

Dave can’t hold himself up, completely abandoned in his lap, and Karkat takes advantage of that, able to feel every tremor and every shiver; he slides his hands up to his chest, thumbs barely grazing his nipples, and Dave groans against his horn, twitching slightly.

Karkat clicks at him, reminding him to continue kissing his horns, and Dave pants as he complies, eyes clouded with desire.

His kisses are soft, but his tongue is hot against his horns, and Karkat tries to keep himself under control as he gently coaxes more moans from Dave’s lips with his fingers.

He feels Dave’s muscles strain with having to keep his arms still, but he does it, tense and trembling above him, and Karkat rewards him with gentle words, kissing the curve of his neck, teeth pressed against the skin without biting down.

Dave moans, burning with need, but respects Karkat’s orders and keeps himself in check, refuses to break down and continues his kissing and licking, shifting just so he can reach for the other horn.

“You’re doing good, Dave,” Karkat breathes before nibbling on the offered skin, feeling Dave’s hips grind down for some relief. “So good, yes…”

Dave whines when he feels Karkat’s fingers move away from his nipples; he’s dizzy, and Karkat’s words and sounds make him feel like he’s drowning. He craves to hear more –the praises, the encouragements, his moans– so he doubles his efforts on the horns, tilting his head so that he can take one into his mouth, sucking on the tip and pressing his tongue flat on the base.

Karkat growls, but it’s not the warning tone from before, and he can feel the troll smiling as he continues kissing Dave’s neck.

“Yes,” he murmurs, “you’re doing well, baby… hnn–”

The words make Dave’s body feel warm and happy, pleasure coiling inside him like a flame.

He tries to rub himself against Karkat’s thigh, feeling his erection ache with the need to be touched. Everything is so hot, and he’s aware that if he doesn’t control himself, he’ll hump himself to completion like a kid, and misbehave.

The though is enough to make him stop, the fear of seeing Karkat’s disappointment in his eyes like a throb inside his chest.

He’s trembling, and he’s clenching his fingers together behind his back like they’re his last anchor to sanity, but he keeps his body still even if he’s so hard it _hurts_.

Dave can’t help it, he moans and groans with every breath as he continues lavishing Karkat’s horns with attention, and he knows his sounds please the troll, because he feels him bite down on his neck, inches away from the sensitive spot that drives him insane.

When he feels fingers knead his ass, teasingly parting his cheeks, he latches himself to the horns like they are heaven, metaphors flicking through his brain as he devotes himself entirely on them, knowing that he is _not going to last_ if he stops to think about what Karkat is doing.

“Ah… aah…” he almost stops sucking when he feels lubrication drip down onto his hole, and a finger slowly massaging it, without entering. He wants to call Karkat’s name, but remembers –barely– that he’s not allowed to.

He swallows his love’s name in a moan.

“You sound so delicious,” Karkat moans underneath him, nuzzling his collarbone. “You taste delicious, too”.

Dave almost sobs around his mouthful of horn.

“Did you clean yourself for me, as I asked you to?” Karkat’s finger prods at him, but he’s still teasing, not yet entering.

Dave moans, head spinning, and bobs his head up and down frantically, almost tasting the feeling of Karkat’s fingers inside him.

“You can speak up for that,” Karkat nudges him on.

He breathes in hastily, “Ye– _yes_ , yes, gods, yes I _did_ I–”

“Shhh, it’s ok, I knew you would,” Karkat coos, his chest rumbling in satisfaction, and Dave is flooded with relief. “I need you to focus on me now,” and even though his tone is soft, Dave instantly knows it’s an order. “You’re not allowed to come until I say so”.

Dave keens, desperate and trembling with anticipation, and nods eagerly against Karkat’s head, unsure if he can answer verbally.

Karkat hums, kissing his collarbone, and his finger finally move again.

He prepares Dave with slow, gentle movements, spreading his cheeks and opening him up with care, caressing him inside until Dave feels like he’s going to burn into a crisp, his fingers tracing wide, gentle patterns against his inner muscles.

He’s unable to focus anymore, his vision swimming because of the growing pleasure, the teasing touches that keep coaxing him on without really giving him what he needs, and every breath is a gasp or a moan.

He’s still holding his arms behind his back –“you’re so good babe, yes, you’re doing so well, so gorgeous…”– even if he’s visibly straining himself, and it takes all he has to keep on kissing Karkat’s horns.

The bulge still confined in Karkat’s pants pushes up to meet with Dave’s hard cock, rubbing it, and Dave chokes on another loud moan, shuddering so hard Karkat is almost sure he’s close already.

Still, Dave forces himself to hold on, feeling so hot and hard and ready to explode, and lets Karkat dismantle all his walls with his fingers, his mouth still licking and sucking on his neck.

Dave feels like he’s swimming, and Karkat’s sweet words only make it harder on him.

The fingers inside him push and prod against his prostate, and Dave yells, arching his back.

Karkat watches him, admires the curve of his body, his dark skin glistening with sweat, the way he trembles and shakes and yet remains in the same pose that Karkat demanded him.

Karkat himself is ready to burst –the need to finally slide inside Dave and make him cry out more overcomes his desire to tease him; with quick movements, still retaining his control, he takes his fingers out, enjoying the soft whine, and pushes Dave away.

Dave doesn’t resist, and stumbles back onto the mattress, his weight keeping his arms underneath him.

“Help me,” Karkat orders, and Dave’s unfocused eyes shift down to his pants, and what is wriggling inside them.

With a soft noise, almost hungry, Dave rolls over and reaches out to unzip the pants with his mouth –if Karkat didn’t tell him to use his hands, he will not do it on his own– teeth and tongue slipping until they have a good hold on the zip, tugging it down.

Karkat purrs again, pleased, and groans when his bulge emerges from his pants, so slick and glistening red that he almost feels dizzy.

Dave’s mouth aches to press against the bulge, to lick up the genetic material staining his pants and trickling down its side, but a hand on his hair stops him.

“No, I don’t want that,” Karkat breathes out, voice shaking slightly with want.

Oh, he _does_ want that –the feeling of Dave’s mouth on him would be heavenly… but what he wants more, now, is to take Dave. To penetrate him and pail him.

There will be another time to put to some good use Dave’s mouth, but that day is not today.

There is a lost quality to Dave’s eyes, disappointment, so Karkat drags him back up, one hand caressing his hard length, and kisses him deeply.

Dave moans into the kiss, hesitant about kissing back until Karkat’s tongue coaxes him to, and then he responds, breathless and desperate, leaning heavily on Karkat’s chest.

It’s hot, and Karkat feels Dave shudder in his lap again, so he parts his thighs, shuffling Dave around until he’s sitting comfortably above his bulge, and it moves on its own, seeking Dave’s prepared entrance.

Karkat slides in easily, his bulge undulating as it pushes in, the thin tip easily wriggling inside, growing larger the deeper he goes.

Dave moans and shivers, abandoned against Karkat, and his shoulders shake with the need to hold onto the troll as he gets filled.

Everything burns and Karkat’s bulge is already moving, unable to stand still, pushing against Dave’s muscles, seeking out his prostate with accuracy, not leaving him a second to get used to it –just as he likes it.

They’re still kissing, Karkat controlling it and keeping it slow, stealing away Dave’s breath, and Karkat wraps his arms around Dave’s waist, gently massaging his lower back, and feels Dave’s inner muscles press around his bulge, enveloping it in heat and tightness, making him growl into the kiss.

Dave keens loudly, swept away by the pleasure, rewarded for his self-control with the kiss and the massage, and parts his legs more, enjoying the waves that spread inside him.

 It feels too good, he’s reduced to soft moans of pleasure, the intimacy of the kiss and the way Karkat is cradling him close enough to make him feel like he’s going to shatter.

Karkat stops kissing him enough to murmur praises into his ears, kissing a path from his earlobe down to his neck, knowing exactly where to go to make Dave lose his mind over and over again.

“I love you,” is whispered again and again, and Dave feels the words jolt him forth into pleasure, holding himself back from an orgasm by simple sheer will.

He’s dancing on a thin line, feeling the shocks of pleasure in his legs, in his arms, in his belly, and yet he’s not allowed to come yet, so he grits his teeth and expresses his pleasure through loud moans, his aching erection still untouched between them.

“Ah… aaah…”

Karkat tugs Dave even closer, kissing his eyelids, his cheeks, pecking his lips and caressing every inch of his skin, from his thighs up to his shoulders, his neck, tugging at his hair and then moving to brush against his nipples.

He’s dragging out from Dave as much pleasure as he can, teasing him to his limits, and Dave responds accordingly, loud and wild and yet restraining himself, just as Karkat wants, and the troll is filled with satisfaction and pride, and he tells Dave exactly that, breathing words of praise and love into his ears and believing every single one of them.

He works himself into Dave at the same slow pace as he kisses him, and when he finally unfolds Dave’s fingers, bringing his arms forwards and guiding them to his arms, Dave clings to him instantly, sobbing in relief into his mouth as he holds onto him with all his strength.

“Hnnn–”

Karkat lets himself fall down onto the mattress, tugging Dave down with him, then rolls over until he’s pressing his matesprit against the bed, legs spread apart at his sides, tangles one of his hands into Dave’s hair and kisses him breathless, thrusting his hips gently to add more pressure and stimulation.

He feels Dave twitch and arch up towards him, swallows his next moan with his tongue, then smirks and presses his lips against his neck instead.

“Do you want to talk? Hmmm?” he bites down gently on the offered skin, feels the frantic pulse of Dave’s heart under his lips, and smirks. “Then do it for me”.

Dave visibly stiffened, taking a shuddery breath.

“Karkat, ah–” the permission to talk is overwhelming, and he has no idea where to start.

He wants to tell Karkat he loves him, he wants to tell him how good it makes him feel when Karkat praises him, he wants to ask for more, he wants Karkat to own all of him until Dave belongs to him and only to him, but the words mix and twist inside him until he can only moan Karkat’s name as his body burns.

Red eyes look into red eyes, and Karkat understands, sees the love in Dave’s eyes and kisses him again, then brings his hand down to wrap around Dave’s cock and starts to move it in time with his shallow thrusts.

His bulge twists and curls inside Dave, aiming for his prostate, caressing it and pressing against it, and Dave yells out his name again, loud and breathless, and Karkat hides his own face in his lover’s neck, thrusting into him and murmuring his name within his growls and chirps.

It’s so slow, and sweet, and Karkat keeps calling out his name, holding him close, kissing him gently, and Dave feels like he could go on forever… and at the same time, he knows he’s reached his limit.

“K… Karkat… p–please… hnnn…” Dave is so close, _so close_ –

The hand on his erection feels heavenly, the bulge inside him coaxes him forth, and the world around him is dark and blurry, until nothing else matters but Karkat, on top of him, surrounding him, filling him–

He needs to come, he needs it _so much_ that he can’t even voice that need, he writhes and bucks up into Karkat and tugs him down and screams and arches his back and he still can’t come, even when he’s so close and leaking precum, because Karkat isn’t allowing him to, but he needs it, _he needs it so bad_ –

Karkat opens his mouth, baring his claws, and smiles. “Come for me, Dave–”

Then he bites down on his neck, where he knows is Dave’s sensitive spot; his hand tightens around his cock, pumping it, and he thrusts inside Dave, grunting–

For a second Dave jolts upwards, eyes wide, flames travelling through his veins as he realises that yes –Karkat gave him permission, he can do it now, he can…

“K–Karkat…!”

When he comes, it feels like he’s bursting out of his skin. Karkat keeps thrusting into him, but his hand around his cock is still pumping him slowly, evenly, and he’s murmuring sweet things against his skin, and Dave almost blanks out.

“Yes, you’re so beautiful Dave, I love you, I love how good you look under me, how you cry out, I love the way you feel…” Karkat shudders and continues thrusting, feeling his own climax approaching and wanting to follow his love through it.

Dave gasps and pants and clings at his back, sobs as Karkat guides him through his orgasm, dragging it on with gentle caresses as he comes in spurts all over his own chest and on Karkat’s shirt, and it feels like it lasts forever.

Karkat doesn’t stop touching him, and even his bulge feels too much inside him, but Dave is drowning and screaming and it’s not enough at the same time, and what he needs is to feel Karkat come in him.

His lips mouth his desire in a plea he can’t voice out, and Karkat reads it in the way Dave tightens around his bulge.

“You’re mine,” he whispers, voice breaking as he feels himself _there_ , and throws his head back as he comes.

It’s like a warm flood inside him, and the bulge stiffens against his prostate, so Dave’s senses react with another wave of pleasure as he dry orgasms, feeling so full it makes him fall back into the mattress, shivering so much not even Karkat’s body on top of him can stop him.

Everything feels too much –the intensity of his orgasm has left him overwhelmed, and his skin prickles and tingles, making him feel a little hazy.

Karkat twitches and rides his own orgasm with Dave’s name on his lips, growling deep into his throat as he empties himself inside of his matesprit.

He feels some of his genetic material slide past his bulge and down onto the sheets, to join the one coming from his nook, and his muscles twitch and clench as he closes his eyes and enjoys the pleasure inside him.

Dave slumps down, limp and still trembling, and Karkat slowly slides out of him, giving him some space; he can recognise the signs, and Dave doesn’t need to say it out loud.

He keeps trembling, and Karkat has to fight the desire to wrap himself around him for comfort; the ache takes root inside him, but he knows too well that this is not what Dave needs.

Dave curls up in a ball, hiding his face in his arms, and shakes, grateful that Karkat isn’t touching him anymore. He’s still not really there, hazy and dizzy, and the sounds of Karkat’s breathing are dulled, and he enjoys the quiet, relishing in the fact that the troll is still in the room, where he can feel him, but not too close.

With slow, quiet movements the troll slides down the bed and grabs the towels he’s left there, and the basin with hot water that now is lukewarm, and busies himself with cleaning his body from the mess they made.

He glances over at Dave, monitoring how much he’s shivering, still with the deep desire to hold him, but respecting that he shouldn’t.

“You did great, Dave,” he says instead, keeping his voice low. He knows Dave is listening. “You’ve been so good…”

He feels inadequate, but he sees how Dave seems to relax at his words, so he keeps talking as he cleans himself, not praising him but simply reassuring Dave that everything is ok, and that he loves him so much.

Finally, after what feels like forever, Dave shifts, uncurling from his protective ball, and Karkat has to count to three so that he doesn’t rush to him right away; he moves slowly, to make sure Dave is ok with him approaching, and when he sees the other teen smiling, his shoulders sag in relief and he starts cleaning Dave’s legs, wiping away the sticky remains from his skin, purring all the while.

Dave lets him take care of the cleansing, appreciating the cool towel against his skin, and when Karkat has finished with it, he opens his arms and welcomes his other half into them.

Karkat tangles his body with Dave, protectively tucking his head against his collarbone, and tugs the blankets around them, rolling into them until they’re trapped inside like a cocoon, making Dave chuckle.

“You ok?”

Dave nods. “Yeah,” he murmured in reply. “Just wan’ a hug”.

“All the hugs you want, you douche”.

They remain in silence, with Karkat massaging Dave’s back, wrapped in a burrito of blankets, comfortable and warm.

It takes them less than ten minutes to start a tickle fight, and neither of them really minds when their burrito unravels around them as they tussle on the mattress and fall off the bed mid-kissing.


End file.
